Bad Relationships
by Azreal25
Summary: Amy Flores is a socialite in her prime, but when her boyfriend Jordan Pryce isn't who he seems she may need to rethink about who she dates.


_Authors Note: I do not own Batman Beyond or any of its characters. All rights belong to Warner Bros and DC comics. This is my first FanFic so if I do bad I'm sorry If you can tell me what's wrong I'll makes sure I won't make that mistake for my later stories._

Gotham City. People may describe it as a disgusting rat hole where crimes are committed every day, or people may describe it as the city with the most luxurious socialites in the entire world.

It is the year 2039 and the crime rate is going down now since the return of the Batman, but all of a sudden Jokerz are coming out of the shadows and are stealing some of the most advanced technology in the world today. You'd think people would be afraid, but they're not. They think that the Jokerz aren't advanced enough to work that kind of technology. If they only knew who was leading these clowns and what plans he has in store for the people of Gotham.

Of course tonight is supposed to be a special night for the socialites involved in the enterprising world. Tonight's the night that Bruce Wayne returns to take control of over his company again.

All of Gotham's finest are showing up to this event, business man, Lawyers, brokers, even guests from Star City to Metropolis are coming. The party was to be held at Wayne Towers, and with the best of Gotham's business gallery coming means the most uptight security. All of the cities best guards and officers are to be protecting this event.

It was 8 O'clock and the guests are already arriving. The best men and woman Gotham coming in limos and drinking champagne was a night to be remembered. Every paparazzi in Gotham was probably there. You couldn't look any where without seeing a great white camera flash in your eye.

The public adored seeing the richest men in Gotham City along with their dates in hand, but what people are really hoping for is the arrival of a Mr. Jordan Pryce. Jordan Pryce was Wayne Enterprises company operation manager and Paxton Powers' successor of chief executive officer. He was so close to taking over Wayne Enterprises until Bruce Wayne decided to resume active leadership of his corporate empire.

Everyone's hopes got high when they noticed a long sleek black limousine that resembled Jordan Pryces' pulled up to the red carpet. All the paparazzis were taking pictures before anyone even got out of the vehicle. Suddenly the chauffeur came out and walked over to passenger seat door and slowly pulled it open to reveal lovely pair of legs come out. Soon a tall blond beauty steps out of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door behind her and heads back to the front to park the vehicle. The lovely blond walks across the red carpet and makes all the men stand smacked jawed and buggy eyed. The woman has very long blond hair that rests on her shoulders. She is wearing a beautiful white fur coat and stops to model it for the cameras.

It wasn't till a few seconds till everyone discovered it was Jordan Pryces date for the evening, Amy Flores. Amy had been with Pryce in Magazine articles, and newspaper photos with him. She was still modeling till she was interrupted by the hostess Joyce Carr.

"Hello Miss Flores. Maybe you'd like to stop modeling right now and come in the building"

Amy cocked an eyebrow at the hostess. She was about in her mid-Twenties and it was hard for Amy not to model since that is her job. Her parents are big corporal business men, but she decided to go with making FLORES, one of the best and biggest modeling agencies in the entire country. But Amy uncocked her eyebrow and gave a fake school girl smile that made anyone seem so sweet and innocent.

"Okay, sorry." Amy lied

Amy entered the building and noticed dozens of socialites, young and old, arm to arm. She felt kind of embarrassed since Jordan wasn't with her right now, but that feeling went away because she remembered that Jordan was going to come later during the night. Amy heard the grunts and growls of people trying to fit into an elevator. It was a bit amusing. She had waited several minutes for an elevator not filled with tons of people crammed into it. Finally when one came down she tried to as casually as possible speed walk over to it. When Amy entered the elevator, just as she was about to hit the button someone had held the two doors open for them to enter. The first one to enter was an old man. He had very rough white hair, way too many wrinkles (In Amy's mind), and a long dark wooden cane. Now the next one to enter was different. He had handsome streaking black hair that was a little long in the front, but it made him look cute, a dark suit and tie, and a strong muscular build (Which is the only part that Amy paid attention to.). She pushed the button and then the awkwardness began.

Silence. That's all it was during the beginning of the elevator ride. Amy had her furry arms wrapped around herself; the young man who had to be in his late teens was rolling his eyes while the old man just stood there. He didn't even flinch which was giving Amy the creeps. She started thinking about Jordan again and how embarrassing it was to see someone as attractive as herself dateless. Though the odd thing was is whenever she tried thinking of Jordan, she started thinking of the young man standing next to her. Finally the elevator had come to a stop and great sigh of relief had come out of Amy. She waited till the others left the elevator first. When she left the elevator every man turned and looked in her direction, it made her feel good about herself. For Amy it was good to be the center of attention.

A scrawny bald man with a sort of French mustache walked up to her. He held out his hand and looked at Amy straight into the eyes.

"Good evening Madam, May I take your coat?" He asked with a French accent.

The coat wench bowed his head and waited for a response. Amy began hugging the fur coat tighter to her body and smiled with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, I think I'll wear it for now."

The coat wench took his hand back and walked to the other guests just arriving. Amy walked over to waitress behind the podium and gave her last name. The waitress skimmed the book looking for her name. Suddenly her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face. The waitress motioned Amy to follow her to her table. They maneuvered around all the other guests who mostly consisted of elderly men and women, but there were few young men in their prime.

When Amy had gotten to her table she took her coat off and rested it on her shoulders. She was wearing an ankle length white strapless dress, with white gloves that had matching bracelets on each wrist and a pearl necklace. Amy sat down and opened her hand purse to apply some lipstick. When she finished they waitress returned.

"Hello Miss Flores, I need to know if Mr. Pryce will be joining you tonight."

Amy's face turned to a light shade of red, a sort of pink. Amy gave her best fake smile and turned her body toward the waitress.

"Why of course he is." Amy said it as quick and understandable as she could. The female server just gave her a quizzical look and walked away. Amy let out a sigh of relief when her server had left. She looked out into the crowd seeing all the men and women with arms wrapped each other, made Amy feel a bit jealous. She started getting impatient tried calling Jordan. She finally got a hold of him.

_Hello, who's speaking?_

"It's me, Amy, Jordan."

She began checking her nails trying to act all uptight.

_Oh, A-Amy! H-How are you?_

"I'm fine Jordan. Where are you? You were supposed to be her especially early since you are after all the company's operation manager."

_I'm sorry baby I got caught up at work._

Amy paused and gave herself a look of confusion.

"Work? Everyone who's apart of Wayne Enterprises has the day off and is supposed to be attaining this event!"

Amy heard Jordan swallow and breath heavily into the phone.

_Well I had to do some extra things since Bruce is talking control of his company and there are a lot of things changing. I'll finish explaining later. I got a go right now. Bye babe!_

Before Amy had the chance to speak again, Jordan hung up. She shut her phone off and put her hand on her forehead. She was starting to doubt Jordan's personality and was thinking of why she was even dating him.

All of a sudden, all the lights turned off except the ones over the stage. Joyce Carr was at the glass podium.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Every soul in the room turned their attention to Miss Carr except Amy. Instead she poured herself one glass of wine and drunk it down. Amy got her fur coat off of her shoulders and put her arms through it.

"It is my honor to welcome back the guiding light of this company…'Amy closed her coat and began walking'…Mr. Bruce Wayne!"

Amy turned her head and saw the old man from the elevator was on the stage. Amy's eyes widened when she made the conclusion of him being Bruce Wayne. People were shouting, cheering, taking photos, and clapping that entire celebration package. Still it did not pull her interest to stay. As she started walking to the elevator she heard a voice of a young man beside her.

"Leaving so soon?"

When she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see the young man from the elevator. Amy gave him a coy smile.

"Well my boyfriend's not too fond of this guy."

The young man walked over to her.

"Well if thats the case, I'm gonna have guess your boyfriend is Jordan Pryce."

Amy put one hand on her hip and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Is it that obvious? Well let me make an observation Mr. Detective. Since I saw you in the elevator with Mr. Wayne over there I'm going to have to guess that you're that Terry McGinnis kid they talk about with Mr. Wayne."

The man smiled, "Well you got it right."

Amy smiled and turned her body around and looked back at Terry.

"Well I got to run, but hey, if you go to more of these Wayne events maybe I'll see you around?"

Amy walked in a style to show her assets off. She pushed the elevator opened and looked back to see if Terry was still watching, but he disappeared into the crowd. The elevator had arrived up. She entered it and pushed the lobby button. The doors were about to close when all of a sudden she heard the most high pitched screeching laugh ever.

"AAAHAAAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA HAAAAHAHAAAHAH"

The End...of Chapter 1


End file.
